Not My Life
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Mersin and Arthur switch minds because of a spell from Morgana. Until Merlin can fix things, they have to live out each other's lives. Merlin gets a better understanding of Arthur's pressure and Arthur tries to cope with Merlin's magic- and also trying not to 'touch' Merlin's body. Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Bandits**

** Arthur's P.O.V**

_CRASH!_

I woke up with a start and rolled out of my bed, grabbing my sword. I pointed its deadly tip at the intruder, who seemed to not be very successful at stealth. I quickly lowered it when I saw the 'intruder's' trademark adorable, goofy, grin.

"I apologise if I startled His Royal Pratness?" Merlin's grin became even wider, if that was possible. I felt my heart jump as I struggled not to smile with him. 'Why does Merlin have this effect on me?'

"Well, you can start apologising by cleaning up this mess." I stated, pointing at my former breakfast lying on the floor. "Then you can fetch my breakfast, again, Merlin."

"Yes, sire."

I cringed and looked away, busying myself with some papers that cluttered my desk. I hate it when Merlin calls me 'sire'. I love it when he says my name. Not that I'm going to tell him that, but maybe next time I'll be just a little kinder to him. I turned back to Merlin and gulped.

As he was bending over to pick up the plates on the floor, Merlin was in a very provocative position. I let my gaze roam over his body for a second, before catching myself. 'No fraternising with the servants.' I told myself. 'Especially Merlin.' Thankfully, or maybe mournfully, Merlin stood back up and left. I sighed in relief. 'No thinking about Merlin's body… or his cute grin… or his arse… NO! Behave.' I ordered myself.

But it was hard. Merlin was just… so cute! It wasn't just that, he was beautiful; his dark hair, his smooth skin, his glowing blue eyes and even his ears. They all seemed to add to his innocence. I try to ignore it because I know that nothing could ever come of it. I don't want to hurt Merlin by leading him on, but still, I just want to hold him. I'd love to touch that smooth skin of his…

I took a deep breath and composed myself before Merlin returned. His face was flushed and his breathing was slightly heavy, which made me feel a little worried. But I quickly forgot when Merlin ran his tongue deliciously pink lips and I couldn't help but watch obsessively. I cleared my throat and quickly scrambled away. I sat at my table and tried to as casually as possible ignore him as he placed my breakfast in front of me, having to lean over me in the process. I swear, Merlin has the most distinctive scent. He smelt of earth and like the morning air after it rained. I pulled back before I could continue with my creepy tendencies. I'd better stop now before I sniffed Merlin's hair and kept a lock of it while I slept. I think that would be just be a little to obsessive. I started shoving food into my mouth before I blurted out something I that I would eventually regret.

After a few moments of tidying up my desk, Merlin turned to me with a faintly disgusted look on his face.

"You know, Arthur, you really eat like a pig." Merlin said frankly.

I spread my hands out. "And?"

"Well," Merlin began thoughtfully, which sometimes was a very dangerous thing, for his safety as well as mine own. "Aren't princes supposed to have, I don't know, certain decorum?"

"I have enough decorum,"

Merlin laughed. "You have as much decorum as a… a pig!"

"A pig?"

Merlin held his ground. "Yes, a pig."

"I'll have you know, Merlin, that just because I relax when I eat my breakfast doesn't mean that I eat like a total… a total pig."

"Fine, fine. You don't eat like a total pig. I think it would be cannibalism if you ate like one, since you eat so many." Merlin snickered before turning back to my desk.

"Hang on Merlin." Merlin, still smirking, sat across from me. Ignoring this breach between master and servant status (Oh how I loved the sound of that, but not exactly the professional way). I continued. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No," Merlin showed his adorable grin again. "I just said that you eat too many pigs. They'll be extinct soon, at this rate."

"I don't eat that many pigs!" I protested.

"Yes, you do. You should eat more vegetables."

I snorted. "Pfft. Save the plants, eat pork." I started to eat again, but this time with less gusto.

"Save the plants? Please, I've seen what your horse does in the forest, it's not pretty. I don't think that's helping the environment."

"Merlin!" I interrupted quickly. "Do you mind? I really don't want to know, I'm eating."

"When aren't you?" Merlin muttered with a cheeky grin. Again, I fought not to be infected by his smile.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Of course."

"I mean it." I warned, before our morning banter was rudely interrupted by three load raps on the door of my chamber.

Merlin hopped up from the table, managing to knock over his chair in the process.

I scoffed. "You really are useless, Merlin." I instantly regretted my words when I saw the quick flicker of hurt in Merlin's eyes. 'I feel like I've just kicked a puppy.' I thought.

"Fine, if that's how you feel." Merlin pouted.

I gulped. 'As well as drowning a bag of kittens.'

'Just don't worry about it." Merlin sighed and picked up his chair.

'And laughing as the cats meowed in terror." I miserably concluded.

"Merlin?" He didn't answer me. 'Ugh, why does he have to be so sensitive?' Of course, I didn't realise how sensitive I was also being.

Merlin continued to ignore me. "Ugh, Merlin, you are such a girl. I didn't-" Once again, I was rudely interrupted by another rap and a muffled 'Milord?'

"Oh, right." Merlin realised before quickly opening the door to admit one of our many knights.

"Sir Leon? What is it?" I asked, noticing the stricken look on Leon's face. Leon was rarely fazed by much. It took a lot for Leon to look as upset as he did now, that's what made it so much more worrying.

"There are bandits, sir, camping in the eastern woods."

"And?" Bandits were a problem, yes. Ever since my father's death there had been many more of them. Many of them hoped in vain that I would be less efficient than my father, or at least willing to turn a blind eye to them. They were wrong. Bandits could be trouble, but surely they weren't enough to make Sir Leon, one of his bravest knights, look so worried, right?

"These bandits," Leon spat, "have raided one of Camelot's outer villages. They have beaten, and even raped the members of the town." Leon looked absolutely livid; he was barely able to keep his voice steady. "The bandits did all this before," his voice quavered "butchering almost everyone."

I gulped, I hated to hear anyone do things so horrible. But, sadly, a king had to deal with such things. "Almost?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, a young man and his younger sister escaped. They are waiting with Guias."

"Why didn't Guias come get me?" Merlin interrupted.

"They only just arrived. They were in quite a state, but there were no wounds or injuries that we could see. After I was told what had happened, I came to see you at once, sire."

"I'll see them at once." Leon nodded and Merlin and I followed him to Guias' chambers.

"After we saw… we saw them kill people, Colette and I ran. There was nothing we could do. All our friends, a family… they're all gone." The poor man seated in front of me held his head in his hands. I could hear him try in vain to muffle his sobs, but his shaking shoulders gave it away at once.

His name was Harry Ashdown. He was twenty one years old. He had just finished explaining what exactly had happened. The bandits had attacked almost two weeks ago and had virtually taken over the small village. They had raided it and kept the people who had survived the initial take over as slaves.

Leon knelt down beside Harry. "Do you know a woman named Alissa? Is she okay?" he asked, concern smothering his tone.

Harry looked up and frowned for a moment, before realisation dawned on his face. We all pretended we didn't notice the tear tracks. "Alissa? Yeah, I know her. The last time we saw her she was okay, but…"

Intensity burned in Leon's eyes. "But what? Tell me!" He grabbed the man's shoulder. Harry flinched and tried to pull away from him, but Leon refused to let go.

"Leon, let him go." I told him, gently removing his grip. Leon huffed and sat on the edge of the bed. This was so unlike him; I didn't understand. Leon seemed so standoffish with the way he crossed his arms, glaring at Harry. "Please, continue." I said.

Harry shuffled nervously. "Well, when they first came, she tried to fight back and…"

Leon seemed to ease a little. He gazed into empty space with a fond expression. He smiled softly. "She always fought with me; I know she would never back down from a fight. What happened?"

Harry sighed. "Her left arm, it's gone. It was cut off during the takeover."

Leon gulped and turned away. He covered his mouth with his hand, breathing deeply. "She…. She would not of taken that well." He eventually choked out. I placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Leon, do you want to wait outside? You've heard all of this before, I'm sure you're needed elsewhere." I said in a low voice. Leon nodded slowly before walking out.

Merlin brushed past me with a bowl of water in his hands, and I couldn't prevent the warm tingle I felt as because of it. Merlin sat beside the other bed and rinsed a cloth in the bowl before gently padding the girl's head. Colette was a nine year old with straw coloured hair. She should be very cute for a child, but I couldn't ignore how pale she looked or the sheen of sweat across her brow. There was an ugly bruise down her neck, but it was cut off by the collar of her dress. She seemed so small and frail in compared to large bed. I felt a surge of anger towards the people who killed- no, murdered children, just like her.

And, I dreaded to admit, people just like Merlin. Merlin himself seemed small and frail most of the time! At the moment, he still looked shaken up, but now he looked determined to help in any way he could.

"How many bandits were there?" I asked Harry as gently as I could.

"About thirty, give or take a few." Harry replied, having finally recovered his composure.

"Alright, Leon!" I called, and the man came back hurriedly. I couldn't see many traces of the previous emotions he had shown earlier. However, I anyone could still see the worry evident in his face. "Gather the knights, we ride out immediately." Leon nodded and left swiftly. Before I could leave, though, Harry spoke up.

"I'm coming with you."

I stared at him incredulously. What was he thinking!? There was no way he could stand against them. "No, it's way too dangerous."

He glared at me, seemingly regardless of the fact that I was the King. Despite his foolishness, I had to respect him, if only for his bravery. "I watched them kill my friends! They hurt me and my sister! She had to watch our parents die. She's only a little girl!"

"I'm sorry, I promise you, we will bring them to justice. But you can't come with us."

"Why not? I have to!" He was getting defensive now. I sighed; I had to play this from another angle.

"Well, what about your sister? She can't possibly come with us; she's too weak and I'll be damned if I take a little girl with me on a dangerous mission. Who would stay with her?"

"I know she will be safe here, we're in Camelot's castle!" I couldn't helped but be touched by his faith in me. "I'll explain it to Colette when she wakes up. I'm coming with you."

Before I could argue (with a very good point, by the way) Merlin placed a hand on my shoulder, causing more of those blasted tingles. He looked at me wearing a very serious expression. It looked so out of place on Merlin's face. "It's his home. Let him come."

I nodded. I knew I would do the same in his position. "Okay," Harry sagged in relief. 'But you, Merlin, can ready his horse, mine and your own. Oh, as well as several other knights. Immediately."

Merlin just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Wounded**

"So, Leon, if you don't mind me asking, who is Alissa?" I asked as we rode through the forest.

Leon seemed to debate whether to tell me or not before coming to a decision. "She's my cousin. We were very close growing up, my parent's looked after her when her own died."

"That must have been awful for her."

"It was, she refused to speak to anyone for a whole summer. But eventually she opened up to us." Leon smiled "We used to spar in this vey forest. We were both convinced that we were going to be knights. But, as she was a girl, she was not allowed to train to be a knight, but I was. Alissa wasn't happy, and after I left for the city we just fell out of touch. But I still care for her, and to be honest, I think she secretly trains herself if her determination is anything to go by."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Trust me, she's a tough girl. Don't tell her that I called her a girl, though! She'll punch me!"

Leon half smiled. "Why would she be angry?"

Harry grinned slyly. "Well, when you see her, they'll be a few changes. That's all I'm saying!"

"Right. Regardless, I'm sure she would never have stopped fighting." Leon sighed. "But now with an arm missing…" he fell silent.

I didn't know what to say. After all, what could be said after hearing that someone's lifelong dream had been crushed?

Merlin's P.O.V

Every sense was on edge, including my magic. Something felt wrong. But everything around me looked normal. The trees were still brown and green. The sky was still blue. There was nothing out of place. Everything was still, was quiet.

That was it! There was no noise! There were no wild animals to be seen or heard. I couldn't even see any birds! Not even the horses were making any noise. Only their ears flicked warily.

I tried to voice my suspicions to Arthur, even though he probably wouldn't listen, anyway. "Arth-" I was quickly cut off by the many war cries of men as they charged down a hill towards us. 'Why is it always a hill!?' I wondered randomly as I urged my horse into a gallop towards Arthur. Unfortunately, my horse had other ideas. It threw me and ran off skittishly in another direction. "Great, lousy horse! Who actually trains these things? They never stay still!"

I saw Arthur through the crowd of fighting men and terrified horses. He was fighting a mountain of a man who was trying to separate Arthur's body from his head with an impossibly big axe. I crawled on all fours towards them, dodging flailing limbs and weapons, wincing as I watched the two men battle fiercely.

The huge bandit reared his axe over his head, its sharp edge glinting in the patchy sunlight. It slammed down! Arthur narrowly avoided it by rolling out of the way. He scrambled to is feet and waved his sword in a deadly arc towards the arm that was holding the axe. He didn't miss. The bandit roared –yes, he actually roared- in pain and dropped his weapon as a huge red gash formed on his shoulder. Seeing an opening, I got up and ran towards Arthur.

"Arthur! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, Merlin, but let's hurr- Merlin! Watch out!"

I whirled around just in time to see a sword swooping down towards my chest. I jumped to the side, dragging Arthur with me. Instead of giving me a mortal wound across my chest, it gave me a most likely crippling injury on my left thigh. Fantastic, just when speed was important.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried. He wrapped his arm and held me just underneath my armpit. "Come on, we have to get you to safety."

We hobbled as fast as we could away from the fighting, thanks to a few well-placed arrows and Arthur's obliviousness.

"Ugh, Arthur…." I groaned. Arthur...? "Arthur!" I shouted, suddenly remembering all that had happened. I tried to sit up quickly, but I instantly regretted it when my head pounded. There was a sharp pain in my leg, but I could deal with it. Probably.

My leg wasn't my top wound right now. A couple of days ago, in yet another training session, Arthur had had the bright idea of making me the test dummy. Imagine fifteen knights attacking you with swords, maces and shields one after the other without breaks! Arthur claimed that because I was a wooden dummy I didn't need breaks. Pfft, I should have turned him into a real wooden dummy. Anyway, someone as clumsy as me would have of course gotten wounds. I have a particular bad one on my chest from a mace; I'm sure Percival hadn't meant to hit that hard. If anything, he was the knight who had been the easiest on me! It was just my bad luck that he was a giant and he didn't know what 'going easy' meant. I hadn't told Arthur, he would just roll his eyes and say I should stop being a girl. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if I turned him into a girl for a day? Hmm…

"Merlin? How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he leant over me, a touch of concern lacing his voice. I struggled to ignore how close he was to me.

"Heh heh, better than you. You look worse than usual, prat."

Arthur let out a small laugh. "Then usual? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." My grin slowly faded. "What happened? Where are the others? Actually, where are we?"

Arthur sighed. "We had to double back; we're now three days away from Camelot. Somewhere along the way you passed out, undoubtedly from exhaustion." My whole face burned at the thought of passing out in front of Arthur. 'Great, he'll never let me forget that.'

"I don't where the others are; I haven't heard nor seen any of them." I was about to retort with a sharp 'obviously', but I refrained from doing so as I saw the look on Arthur's face. He looked ashamed, and worried. I felt a pang of sympathy for him and struggled to my feet, the ground swimming around me. I blinked a few times and held onto a tree to stead myself. I would not let Arthur see how weak I was.

"Merlin, what are you doing? You can't possibly be able to walk."

I waved his concerns away. "I'm fine. Now, come on, Arthur, we have to go find the others."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot; you won't be able to find them in the state you're in."

"I said, I'm fine." I repeated firmly. "I refuse to leave until we find Sir Leon and the others! Besides, we're closer to where they were last then Camelot."

Sighing, Arthur nodded. "Alright, we'll go. But we're getting you help as soon as possible. At least you don't seem to be bleeding anymore."

I forced a grin. 'Yeah, I'm not bleeding, but that doesn't mean it's completely healed. Being in a forest with a recently open wound isn't what Gaius would recommend.' (AN- I have no idea what this sentence was meant to do. It contradicts what Merlin has just been saying. Oh well, you're the ones reading this.)

I tried to walk a few steps. I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out in pain with each step. My chest wound also decided to act up now. 'I hope it doesn't bleed…' Eventually I fell into a painful, but bearable gait. Arthur must have noticed how awkward I was walking because I caught him looking at me with a raised eyebrow multiple times.

"Hey, Arthur, are you planning on staying behind me the whole time?" I called back.

"This is not a race, Merlin."

I snorted. "You're only saying that because you're afraid that you would lose."

"Hey, if I were to even stride I'd over take you for a mile."

"That's probably true." I paused to let Arthur become as smug as possible. "But that's because of all the food you've eaten. A lot of energy, but if you don't use it, a lot of weight. Why don't you try to use some energy, Arthur? Like maybe getting yourself dressed in the morning, or even bothering to get up…"

Arthur huffed. "I do use energy!" he paused, before speaking with a sly tone. "Fine then, Merlin, if you want to race, then let's race."

"Wait, no, I didn't say I actually wanted to race!" I said frantically before Arthur raced past me and disappeared past the next hill. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Wounds or no wounds, I was going to win.

Using my inner eye, I searched for Arthur. I found him not far ahead of me, but he wasn't running any more. He was just standing at the top of a further hill, staring desolately at whatever was at the bottom. Worry gnawing at my stomach, I started to run as fast as I could manage towards him. I reached the top of the first hill and paused, panting. My leg felt much worse, as well as the wound inflicted by the mace. I could see Arthur standing on the next hill, and I stumbled down mine towards him. I tripped and rolled down the rest of the way, scraping parts of my body as I did so. I winced at the graze on my face, and started to scramble on all fours to Arthur. 'I seem to be doing this a lot lately.' I grumpily reflected.

I stopped and tried to hide my gasping from Arthur when I reached him. When I finally regained my breath I stood and turned to Arthur. "God, you run fast. What's wrong?" Wordlessly, Arthur pointed at the bottom of the hill in response to my question. I nearly fell again when I saw what was there.

A slaughter yard; that was the only way it could be described. Littering the ground where the bloodied bodies of Camelot's knights and others that I could only assume to be the bandits. I'm not one for killing, but I couldn't help but feel savagely pleased to see that there were much more bodies of the bandits than the knights. Arthur slowly climbed down the steep hill and without being told to I followed him.

"Ten men." Arthur said in a hoarse voice. "Ten men of the thirty that road out are dead. I think it's clear who one here." He turned to me and I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't worry Arthur, we'll find them. We'll make them pay for the lives they took."

Arthur nodded. "Leon isn't among them, let's hope that they're all right." He moved among the bodies, collecting sticks where ever he found them. It wasn't until a few moments later than I realised how out of character Merlin was being. Make them pay? What did he mean by that? Merlin wasn't violent. But I didn't give myself much time to ponder it, we had to keep moving. "Come on Merlin, help me. We have to build a bonfire." I nodded and started collecting wood, too.

I made a horrible discovery as I collected the wood. It was Harry's cold, bloodied corpse. "Oh no, not Harry." I moaned. There was an axe wedged into the side of his head. It hadn't been a fair fight.

It had just grown dark when we burned the men. Neither of us spoke as we watched the fire consume the bodies of Harry Ashwood and the knights of Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Morgana**

**AN: Okay, I make Morgana a little paranoid in this, because I really want more humour in this story!**

"Come on, Merlin. We'll all be old men by the time we find the rest of knights if you continue to be this slow." Arthur snapped irritably.

"I'm coming!" I wheezed. Arthur had been in a foul mood for the past day. Well, finding the bodies of your friends was never a good thing, but I could tell Arthur was taking this harder than the usual person would. 'I wish you would let me help you.'

"Honestly, Merlin, it's a wonder you're able to get anything done." Arthur scoffed and strode off, snapping as many sticks as he could as if that would ease his anger. 'Better the sticks than me.' I thought hollowly as he stomped through the forest.

**Morgana's P.O.V**

I hid in a thicket of bushes as I watched the two idiots stomp clumsily through the forest. Seriously, did they really think they could sneak up on me by breaking everything in the path? Honestly, it was like they wanted to be caught.

Wait, what if they did want to be caught!? What if this was a trap!? I whipped my head around. I saw no one, but I shot out a small curse in the direction of a nearby bramble. Hey, it was moving! It could have just been an animal, but it also could have been a soldier or even a spy! You never know…

"Merlin, I swear, I'm going to leave you here if you keep lagging behind!" Arthur called back in his loud, obnoxious voice.

"Does that count as a break?" The servant called back in his cheerful voice. I frowned, he may sound happy, but from I was I could see the pain on his face. I watched him wince and clutch his chest, before limping after Arthur. What was with him? If the boy was in such agony, why wouldn't he tell Arthur? I'm not stupid; I had noticed how close they were when I lived at the castle. Surely Arthur would do something for him?

"Break? Are you kidding me?" Arthur shook his head. "I don't know why I keep you around." I saw Merlin's head snap up at Arthur's harsh words. He bit his lip and looked away. Maybe they weren't so close after all…

Damn! He's looking on my side of the forest! I flattened myself along the ground. I'm glad I put a couple of branches in my hair earlier. You know, for camouflage. I watched as purple fox wandered up to me. "Oh, you must have been the thing I hit with the curse. Sorry." It hissed. "Hey, it's not my fault! You shouldn't have been there, you should of fled in fear of me like all the other animals." In response it wacked me in the face with its tail and left. But not before I hit with another curse, this time for attracting bear cubs. Have fun blending in with a purple coat, fox. I'm not entirely sure why I shot a purple-curse there in the first place. Oh well.

"Woah!" I quickly looked up as Merlin cried out and slammed into the ground. Arthur rolled his eyes and stalked back to Merlin. He hoisted him up by his arm, not noticing how Merlin's lower lip bled from him biting it to keep himself from screaming in pain.

"Hurry up, Merlin! We don't have time for your clumsiness. Sir Leon and the others could be in danger and here we are just strolling through the bloody forest tripping over thin air!" Arthur paused and breathed deeply. Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder and opened his mouth to probably say something to comfort him. He never got to, however, as Arthur waved his arm and cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Merlin. Let's just go."

I glared at Arthur's retreating form. Stupid prat. He _needed_ to be taught a lesson. And, of course, I was to be the one to teach him.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated and eventually my magic allowed me to teleport a few metres in front of the pair. I made sure to add black smoke and summon an eerie wind to blow. Yes, I'm sure I made a quite frightening and dramatic entrance, as usual.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted, drawing his sword. Merlin just stood there, staring at me with a confused expression. Idiot.

"Hello, Arthur." I said, smiling.

"What do you want?" He asked through clenched teeth and my smile disappeared. But before I got to say my fantastic and importantmonologue (that I had prepared a few moments earlier), Merlin rudely interrupted me.

"Morgana, uh, do you realise that you have a branch in your hair?"

Arthur blinked in surprise, before nodding in agreement. "I didn't know that we were going to tell her." I heard him mutter to Merlin. He then turned back to me. "Yeah, it's right in the back, where it's all tangled." He gestured with his hand around the back of his own head.

"I wasn't sure if you noticed. You know, because your hair is like a nest and you probably wouldn't feel… uh, I'm just going to stop… yeah." Merlin trailed off and squirmed under my furious glare. I ripped the useless branch out of my hair and threw it (okay, I admit that this was a little immature) straight at Arthur, who dodged it smartly.

"Anyway, I didn't fall for your petty trap. Oh, don't act like this wasn't a trap, Arthur, it wasn't hard to figure out." Did he think I was some kind of idiot?

Arthur glared at me and held his pathetic sword tighter. "What did you do to my knights?"

Knights? I glanced around frantically. "What knights?"

Arthur frowned. "Weren't you the person who told the bandits we were coming?"

"What bandits? I haven't come across any."

Suspicion clouded Arthur's face. "What are you doing here Morgana? If it's not to do with us then what is it?"

I sighed. "Is it too much to ask for a little peace." I smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be soon trying to kill you again, but I'm afraid killing you right here and now doesn't fit in with my plan."

"And your plan is?"

"Arthur, do you seriously believe I would tell you? Anyway, I have some… amusement planned for now. You need to be taught a lesson about respect. Look at Merlin. Really look at him. He is in obvious pain and here you are, dragging him around, blaming him for things that aren't his fault. It makes me a little sick that I, of all people, have to tell you this. I am certainly no friend of either of you." I raised an eyebrow. "And here I was under the impression that you to are friends. My mistake."

Arthur lowered his sword and looked at Merlin guiltily. Merlin was staring hard at the ground, refusing to even glance at Arthur.

"Well, I know a way you can see things from a different perspective. Call it a new way of life." I grinned as I watched them fall to the ground, unconscious. Then I began to chant.

Yes, this was going to be fun.

**AN- Okay, here's a few things you should know-**

**1. Morgana is bat-shit crazy, and the purple fox, hallucination or not, I'll let you decide, will pop up a lot, and sometimes he won't be obvious so you'll have to look hard! But he'll just show himself to Morgana. Because she's a nut case. HEY! I HAVE A COMPETITION! I want people to comment the most crazy, hilarious names for the purple fox, and I'll choose one to name him. Have fun.**

**2. I have no idea what Morgana's plan was. I forgot. In this story, Morgana is partly good in an evil insane way.**

**3. Every bad guy here is a freaking bandit. Cause they are freaking bandits. Their not even from the same group. They just wander around, looking for people to attack. Just like in the actual series.**


End file.
